


Et puis c'est le cœur qui s'ouvre

by Mary_ADSV



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Feelings, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_ADSV/pseuds/Mary_ADSV
Summary: Ecrit le 13 avril 2019 à 19h.





	Et puis c'est le cœur qui s'ouvre

Et puis c’est le cœur qui s’ouvre et qui coule en flot insistants, sans interruption, rouge, rouge, rouge. Ce n’est pas qu’une préférence, c’est l’amour pour cette blessure ouverte, pour ces vérités aperçues un moment avant que le pudeur ne les remplace. C’est la familiarité effrayante de la douleur qui s’installe après une phrase qui frappe à la source de tout, qui frappe l’âme, c’est la peur qui engloutit le corps, qui empêche de penser, c’est la vulnérabilité qui dévore tout, qui fait trembler, qui brûle lorsque l’on réalise que l’on est impuissant. C’est le désespoir qui s’installe à la vitesse d’un train propulsé par toute la puissance de ses machines.

C’est le cœur qui s’ouvre et qui coule en flots insistants, sans interruption, rouge, rouge, rouge. C’est le besoin de contact comme on a besoin d’oxygène, c’est le besoin de compagnie qui déchire les yeux de ses larmes cruelles, c’est le besoin de voir sa peau s’ouvrir pour que le trop plein s’échappe, pour que le vie reprenne avec la tristesse hors de soi, pour que les sourires soient vrais.

C’est le cœur qui s’ouvre et qui coule en flots insistants, sans interruption, rouge, rouge, rouge.

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit le 13 avril 2019 à 19h.


End file.
